character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaine (Blazer Drive, Canon)/Thelastvastolorde
|-|Base= |-|Blazer Drive= |-|3 Qilin Mystickers= Summary Kaine is a stray musician blazer and an antagonist in the Blazer Drive manga. Powers and Stats [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 8-A | 8-A | 7-C | Low 5-B Name: Kaine Origin: Blazer Drive Gender: Male Age: 15-16 Classification: Human, Blazer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Absorption, resistance to Electricity Manipulation, Transformation, Body Puppetry, Elemental Manipulation, (with Jimmy), Energy Manipulation | Same as before but with Pain Suppression, Statistics Amplification | Same as before but with Time Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Mid to Mid-High), Portal Creation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Fire based Intangibility, Heat Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, |''' Power Mimicry [[Attack Potency|'''Attack Potency]]: Multi-City Block level '''(superior to Misora) | Multi-City Block level (higher than before) '''| Town Level (Battled Daichi, shouldn't be weaker than Sumiya) | Small Planet Level (is shown to own The world of Bonds Mysticker) [[Speed|'Speed']]:' '''FTL+ '(scales to Shiroh) '''| FTL+ (higher than before) |FTL+ (higher than before) |FTL+, higher in Blazer Drive [[Lifting Strength|'Lifting Strength']]:''' '''Superhuman (with Mystickers) [[Striking Strength|'Striking Strength']]:''' '''Multi-City Block Class | Multi-City Block Class |Town Class | Small Planet Class [[Durability|'Durability']]: Multi-City Block level |Multi-City Block level | Town Level '''(took Daichi's full power without any visible damage) | '''Small Planet Level [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: Superhuman, 'possibly higher with 3 Qilin Mystickers [[Range|'Range]]:''' Average human melee range normally, Tens of meters with Jimmy, several dozen with black electricity, Low-Multiversal with Body Puppetry, Mind Manipulation, and Mind Reading '''Standard Equipment: Jimmy Mysticker, Blue Shouko, Crimosn Enku, Fake Yellow Qilin, The World of Bonds [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]:''' Skilled combatant, seems tricky '''Weaknesses: None notable |''' With the right timing, can be injured while he is forming back to his human form '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Jimmy:' The Jimmy Mysticker is one that has the ability to create an electric guitar. The guitar is able to manipulate the sound waves created by using it to create many sonic attacks. To activate it the user slides their finger down the strings on the mysticker. Since it is an electric guitar, it is able to absorb electricity and then use that to increase the power of its attack. The sound released can also be used to sense the surroundings using a form of echolocation to determine where sound is bouncing off of. It also has a steel wire, with a steel point, at the end of it which allows the user to swing it around or at a target (usually while slasher slaughter is activated). During his final fight against Daichi, can was able to fire sound blast from his mouth **'Howling Noise: Jeff Explosion:' By manipulating the sound waves the user is able to release them forward as a shock wave. The power can be varied from just a high level of ear damaging sound to a blast that is able to level the target and can render the target unconscious. By using Max Volume he releases his strongest blast **'Chainsaw Noise: Slash Slaughter:' By using the sound waves it is capable of transmitting the vibrations to the blade attached to the guitar. These vibrations increase the cutting power of the blade. They are also capable of shaking off any bindings attached to the blade. This can also be used as a ranged attack where after activating the attack the user throws the guitar and controls it with the attached wire. Kaine can also spin his guitar fast in a circle, allowing him to do great damage, he even cut 4-5 big trees in one move. **'Jeff Blast:' Another destructive big sound blast. Jeff Blast+ is a stronger variation of this technique **'Jeff Blast: Fast Beat (Hayabiki Jeff Blast):' Kaine plays chords quickly to deliver a very powerful, close range attack in his Blazer Drive state. *'Edie Concentration Puppet Dance:' He is also able to control other people with a special song on his guitar granted the person has already heard the melody once. This special melody can still control a person even if they shut their ears since it is already in their brain. Works on both conscious and unconscious people. He can control multiple people to use as an army *'Manson Head:' A tune that activates Kaine's Blazer Drive state *'Les Paul:' By placing a strange mysticker on Jimmy, Kaine jumps high into the air and launches two horned beast from his guitar in order to attack the opponent below Blazer Drive: A state most blazers have access to. While only lasting a short amount of time, a blazers can activate a special state called Blazer Drive in which the users skin turns dark while also gaining increased speed, power, and an inability to feel pain. * Portal Creation: Due to his biology, Kaine can create portals that allow him to travel great distances and attack the target from different directions Multiple Qilin Mysticker Abilities: The use of multiple qilin mystickes allows for the user to gain different abilities. * 2 Qilin Mystickers: The user can alter the flow of time, however they can't control it whatsoever in this stage * 3 Qilin Mystickers: '''The user can now control the flow of time to an extent. Such as returning themselves to a previous position to attack the target in a different spot, and reversing life threatening injuries by returning the body part to what it once was '''Blue Shouko: Blue Shouko is Mysticker given to Kiane by Sumiya after Murasaki's defeat. It allows him to instantly freeze anything he touches while maker his body able to freeze anything that comes in contact with him, which also causes pain. He can also freeze the moisture in the air itself which she can continuously do to evade attacks mid air and a giant wall of ice for defense. Kaine used this during his final fight against Daichi while in a longer lasting Blazer Drive state Crimson Enku: Crimson Enku is a mysticker temporarily given to Kaine by Sumiya to fight Daichi. It allows the user wield greatly enhanced pyrokinetic abilities at continuous cost of the user's spiritual energy. This mysticker allows the user to create flames at will which are completely under the wearers control and grants an effect similar to that of a phoenix by transforming the wearers body in to pure flame as shown when sumiya escaped the threads of Tamayu and when Kaine took of Sumiya's head which then grew back through fire. The users body is made of a combination of both coal and ash that they can freely spark to turn intangible. The user can also turn their body part into coal and ash to mix in with the air, which allows them to pull off feats such as setting the targets throat on fire. The drawback to this is that the user must alternate between arms to use techniques, which gives the target the chance to attack while the user reforms their body, if they are smart and quick enough Fake Yellow Qilin: '''A fake copy of the Yellow Qilin mysticker Makiura gave to Sumiya. While not as powerful as the original, it still retains it's abilities. With this mysticker the user is able to generate black electricity that can be used to amplify the users strikes or can be fired from around the body or the mouth. By placing half of the users power in the target, the user can freely control half of their body and by placing all, the user can even suppress the targets consciousness and completely take over their body. This ability can even be used across dimensions and gives the user the ability to read the thoughts of anyone whom they use the ability on. The user can also step on and ride the electricity they make to get closer to the target and even use it as a rope to hang off from. Kaine used this during his final fight against Daichi while in a longer lasting Blazer Drive state '''The World of Bonds: A mysticker used by seen on Kaine's arm in the final chapter. By placing it on his arm he is able to completely mirror the enemies technique and power Key: Base | Blazer Drive | 3 Qilin Mystickers | The World of Bonds Other Gallery jimmy.png absorption.png jeff explosion.png slash slaughter.png jeff blast.png jeff blast fast beat.png Edie Concentration Puppet Dance.png Manson head.png les paul.png jimmy sound blast.png distorting time with 2 Qilin Mystickers.png Time manipulation with 3 Qilin Mysticker.png time based regen.png Daichi creates a portal.png Blue Shouko.png languid demon play.png Pain manipulation via ice.png freezing air.png kaine ice wall.png Crimson Enku.png sumiyas body.png pain manipulation.png Yellow Qilin.png Black electricity strike.png Mouth electricity.png Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Thelastvastolorde Category:Tier 7